


Welcome to Mint Eye

by Miss_Unknown



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After care, Bondage, Cult, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Heavy BDSM?, Light BDSM, Non-Consensual Touching, Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Some of these are for caution, Torture, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Unknown/pseuds/Miss_Unknown
Summary: Why did you even agree to help this person? You should have ignored them when they said to go there yourself and given it to the police. It couldn't hurt to lie and say there wasn't a lock, right?After all what harm can a little lie do?





	1. Plan Failed

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology work for missing uploading Taken last week!  
> Hope you enjoy~

Why did you even come here? Following a stranger’s directions,up until they wanted you to go inside the apartment, saying there wasn’t a lock you stop seeing the text. Having just been about to back up and turn around.

Unknown: …..

Unknown: Really? 

Unknown: I can see with my own eyes there is a door lock in front of you.

About ready to put the phone away and book it you see one last post.

Unknown: PLAN FAILED

Footsteps sound as you turn quickly and step back into the door a bit seeing a man with white hair and pink tips. He had a red tank top with black string laced in a criss cross to hold the short v in it together. His leather jacket was partly down one arm showing a large tattoo of an eye with an almost Egyptian design from the corner of it.

When he spoke you took a step back, he must have a voice changer, no one can sound like that naturally. “Ah, looks like the plan won’t go through after all. At least, not with you. I really wish you would have just followed my directions, it would have been much easier~.” Saying that his eyes closed and you could swear he looked almost happy, with his eyes opening and looking disappointed at the last few words.

“H-how...?!” Eyes wide you press back into the door. The distorted chuckling from the man made your hair on the back of your neck stand up. Keeping an eye on him you glance anywhere behind him before trying to tell him he wouldn’t get away with whatever he wanted to do.

“Y-ou wouldn’t be able to do anything without getting caught. Do you really think no one will check the security tapes ever?” 

Though no sooner than you get the words out he laughs even louder, eyes closed. Hand running through his bleached looking hair, laughter even more disturbing by the voice distorter. “Hahahaha!~” Calming down from the high and thrill he felt his eyes open only to hold a smug glint to them. “That is your hope? Doing away with that annoyance is child's play~. In fact, _ I’ve already taken care of it _ .”

Stepping closer the man leans in speaking, though softer you could now hear the undertone of his real voice through the distortion device. “Why couldn’t you have just been a good girl? You could have helped me before you came to Paradise~”  Flinching away you try and shove him before his hands wrapped around your wrists, “Now. That isn’t a nice thing to do to the angel who will save you.” Attempting to push fear aside you sneer and glare at the man. “Angel?! The way you act is more like a devil!”

Those mint eyes narrow dangerously as they stare into your own (e/c) ones. Wrists still held with one hand he moves them down and to the side while pinning you with his hip to the door. Free hand coming up and tickling your throat before his nails scrape against your jawline. “Now I will have to do something about that mouth of yours…princess~.” As he spoke you felt his thumb coming up to your lips and pressing into your mouth down onto your tongue, pressing into the back of your throat forcing you to swallow or else gag. Breath being able to be felt through the mask he wore, putting a bit more pressure with his hip he brings a leg and parts your own away from each other before placing his knee against your private area.

“Ah!” Shoulders jumping you cry out as your tongue flexed against his thumb, cheeks tinting a shade of pink. Trying to shake your head a bit he chuckles as you try to remove his finger from your mouth. Getting done chuckling again he spoke up, “Princess. Be a good girl now,” you knew he was watching you. Even with your eyes closed tight you could feel that stare piercing you. 

Pulling his thumb from your mouth he takes and holds you directly on to him, fingers working around the curve of your back and down to your hips. “You liked that didn’t you? Who knew I would find such a naughty princess? Were you thinking of something other than my finger in your mouth~ hahaha!”  Eyes snapping open you glare again while seeing his own vivid mint green ones being amused by your actions. Jerking your body to one side you attempted to throw him off balance a bit to try and get away.

Surprisingly he lets you go and steps back, letting you stumble before glancing at him in suspicion and disbelief. Though not questioning you run for the stairs, sure it was 14 floors but the elevator would take too long to get to you. 

Though, not long after you got down the first two top flights you start to slow and breathing get heavier. Stumbling onto the flat area after the steps, stopping so you don’t fall down the next set. 

“W-what the...ghhh…” Leaning against the wall you slide down it and close your eyes, panting a bit now. Faintly you could hear footsteps as your eyelids start to droop, lips parted as you lost some more of your conscious. As his footfalls got closer you could hear him humming softly to himself, almost joyfully.

Letting yourself go you were woken up what seemed to be all too soon by him jerking your chin up, gazing at the man with tired eyes. Crouching in front of you he smiles tipping his head before using his other hand to tug down the mask he wore, showing his full face. A cruel smile playing upon his lips.

“Sleep Princess, _while you still can_.” His un-synthesized voice was the last thing you hear. 

 

 

Waking up you groan softly trying to bend a leg as you sat up, only to find no luck. Glancing down with a bit more alertness you gasp and try to jiggle the metal going around both ankles and holding them firmly to the floor. Your rear felt sore, probably from being on a hard surface for so long.  Tucking some hair behind your ear to discover your arms are individually chained, though on a considerably longer length than what was allowed for your feet, allowing about 5ft of movement. 

Hearing a chuckle you look over startled, it was him. “What did you do to me? Sick bastard!” Quirking a brow he chuckles shaking his head a bit while taking on a taunting tone. “My my, you have quite the attitude to someone who, quite literally, holds your life in their hands.” 

That same cruel smirk playing on his face before taking something he was holding behind his back and walking over to you. Though you flinch which makes him cackle a bit, eyes shining with mirth. 

“I’m trying to be nice, don’t wear my patience thin Princess. The other disciples would be much worse than me.”

His voice echoing a bit you could only assume it was a rather empty space down here. “Worse? Worse than you?! What kind of sick creep brings someone to a dungeon!?” Lips parting he smiles as your voice got bolder, which had surprised yourself even. Eyes glinting down at you his gaze causes you to look away, eyes turned downcast. 

Suddenly a container with, what looks like a milkshake, was placed in front of you. Scoffing you look up at him. “Is this some kind of joke? I’m not stupid enough to take anything you give me!” Not looking surprised he shrugs and picks it up himself drinking some of it. “Are you sure? It’s good~” He teases while licking his lips in a rather provocative manner. 

Refusing again and slapping his hand away he merely shrugs again. Sighing seeming fairly disappointed you refused. “Your choice, hmmm. How long could humans survive without water again? Three days? A week?” Offering again you slap it from his hand causing it to spill near the bars of the cell. 

Storming closer he couches not wasting any time and grabs your chin painfully, leaning in to hiss in your ear. “I was being nice, like I said. Or do I have to have the Savior send some disciples down here to force you to behave?!” 

Standing abruptly he turns to leave, but not before looking over his shoulder “I guess I’ll see you in one week then.” 

A week….? The thought made you shiver, humans couldn’t survive that long without water. “W-wait. It’s three days….” Calling out in a shaking voice you stop him, making him swiftly pause and glance back with a curious expression. “Hm?” Biting your lip you overcome pride to speak again. “It’s three days a human can survive without water….”

**Turning around fully he looks at you tapping his foot and hand on his chin like he was thinking. “Is that so…? Well, I guess I’ll see you in two days then~” Saying that he turns back and walks out with a rather gleeful expression, if only you knew you had done what he wanted.  **


	2. Plan Failed (Saeran)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so so so so sorry! Motivation was shot. But playing the Christmas DLC and FINALLY got Unknown to call me and his route I'm pretty sure. (Not 9pm yet so idk) I am getting excited for this again and thank you for being patient!

Unknown POV

Everything was going beautifully. She had picked up the phone and followed my instructions to the apartment, but once she got to the door lock her attitude changed. Watching I saw her demeanor change to a more timid look and almost scared. Damn it.Feeling the phone vibrate I look down only to have my eyes narrow. Damn her! Why the hell was she backing out now!?

Sending the text ‘PLAN FAILED’ after saying I could see her I step out from my hiding spot. Boots tapping on the ground as I approached her, hearing me she spins around, (h/c) whirling as he turns to face me. Wide (e/c) eyes scanning me quickly and then just as quick looking for any possible escape.

Under the mask my lips twitch, this could be fun. ‘Y-ou wouldn’t be able to do anything without getting caught. Do you really think no one will check the security tapes!?’ How cute. Stepping closer I laugh and notice her flinching in fear, good. Was that her hope, some old security monitor would catch him on video? Haha, he would be long gone by then. And had taken care of any possible prying eyes from cameras.

Stepping up I whisper to her, feeling my eyes shining with mirth I tell her exactly what I did. The last words ‘childs play’ leaving my mouth. Leaning in I could see the fear even clearer than before, closing my eyes a moment I had to suppress myself from getting too excited. The only thing keeping my lips from her skin was this mask, but it wouldn’t stay that way for long. Parting them I whisper in a tone to hopefully cause a shiver from her body.

“Why couldn’t you have just been a good girl? You could have helped me before you came to Paradise~”

Seeing her still resisting I nearly sigh at how stubborn she was, though I was enjoying it that glare wasn’t enjoyable. To keep her still I wrap my hand around her wrists so she can’t struggle as much, though it seems to only fuel her will to escape more.. “Now. That isn’t a nice thing to do to the angel who will save you.” I hiss in her ear before she retaliates back. My my, who knew the princess had such spirit? Feeling my eyes narrow dangerously I adjust my hold on her before using my free hand to lightly trace up her throat before putting more pressure to my fingers. A faint smile appearing on my lips as red lines are drug across her skin. Chuckling at her reaction I readjust my hip apply a bit more pressure and nudge my leg between her own. Gently pressing on her lower area, leaning in I could feel my eyes glinting in satisfaction from seeing her getting like this. Soon my hand skims near _______’s lips before i force her mouth open with my thumb, pressing down on the muscle while tapping the white tablet to the back of her throat swiftly. Now swallow….good girl.

I chuckle softly before leaning in to whisper softly. “Be a good girl now.” Staring down at her intently as her own were closed tightly, she knows I’m watching her. I know she does, simply by watching her body tremble a bit as I observe her.

Giving the pill a few minutes to work its effects I take this to pull her closer to me, thumb out of her mouth as I traced her curves. Tugging her a bit closer I lean in and nibble on her ear a bit while speaking softly to her. Teasing about her liking it, which she did, that blush on her face gave it away along with her cute little mewls. Not anything significant, _yet_.~ 

“You liked that didn’t you? Who knew I would find such a naughty princess? Were you thinking of something other than my finger in your mouth~ hahaha!”

Almost at once her (e/c) orbs snap open glaring at me rather fiercely, cute. She was still not giving up. Feeling her weight go to one side suddenly I let her go, feisty little princess wasn’t she? Noticing in her eyes a momentary shock I almost laugh but keep my face impassive as she turns to run. Closing my eyes I put my hands into my pockets and hum softly before hearing her get down the first flight and start the second. Walking I listen and smile as I make my way down towards her.

Humming a bit more as I continue at a leisurely pace, the drug had kicked in by now. Pausing in my hums for a moment I crack an eye open with my head tipped, hmmm she had stopped running. Good. Continuing I turn down the last flight of steps and continue towards her, eyes narrowing as a smile plays on my lips.

Taking a sharp inhale I had to contain the excitement I felt when she looked up at me trembling while fighting the drug, a battle she was losing. Crouching in front of her I lean forward on the front of my feet before using a hand to lift her chin up. Staring into her eyes carefully, I had won this round. With my free hand I tug down the mask, letting my smile show. Eyes starting to drift shut.

“Sleep Princess. While you still can~”

Finally getting the princess to Mint Eye I bring her down into the dungeon like the Savior ordered. But I was allowed a week to try and convert her myself, just that thought alone made me shudder in delight. Putting her in the restraints I sigh and brush some hair from her face before leaning in and tracing my tongue along her jawline. Giggling as I lean back and kiss her nose before finishing up and stepping out to get a little gift for the princess when she woke up.

Getting back about five minutes later i could see ______ waking up. Good, staying still I watch her as she groans a bit before looking around a bit dazed and realizing her restraints.

Chuckling I step out and she looks at me immediately

Hearing her retort I raise a brow before shaking my head with a dark laugh. “My my. Quite the mouth to someone who, quite literally, holds your life in their hands.~” I nearly sing out to her as I pace closer.  “Princess, I suggest you behave. I’m trying to be nice now~ The other disciples wouldn’t be quite as understanding or kind~” Setting her face she speaks with venom in her voice ‘Worse? Worse than you?! What kind of sick creep brings someone to a dungeon!?’

Keeping my face the same I hold back a growl at how stubborn she was being after her next comment. _Damn_ her! I had to make her see the lies she had been fed. One way or another I would do that. Checking my composure I sigh and set the container I had held behind me in front of her. 

Not surprisingly she flatly rejected it, then again it would have been stupid of her just to take it. The milkshake wasn’t the only thing in there, the Savior had given me pills to try and give to her. To try and slowly convert her without her knowing. Her loss was my gain, I was needing to take them soon anyway. I was feeling cold, the Savior designed these pills so everyone could feel happy~. A world without pain, yes that is what the Savior would bring.

After taking a bit of it I glance down at ______ and lick my lips in a rather suggestive manner. Telling her it was rather delicious before she turns her head away. Thinking of something I speak out, smiling in a rather cruel manner, my voice showing I was not joking about this next bit.“Your choice, hmmm. How long could humans survive without water again? Three days? A week?”

Finger on my chin as I play with the idea, glancing at her from the corner of my eye I catch a hint of fear. Maybe now….

Trying once more I offer it to her. In a moment after my words were out she had lashed out and slapped it from my hands. Spilling the liquid inside of it. Eyes flashing at her I get closer and right into her face. Grabbing her chin with force, if she wasn’t going to play nice then neither was I. Leaning in and hissing at her ear, “I was being nice, like I said. Or do I have to have the Savior send some disciples down here to force you to behave?!” Making sure to nip in a not so pleasurable way before standing and turning on my heel.

Not a hint of remorse in my eyes. 

Hearing her voice squeak out when I opened the cell door I stop. “Hmm?” Repeating herself after I ask she does so shakily. Mint eyes closing I smile to myself as I slowly turn around facing her with a mildly amused look. 

“Really?” I reply in faked fascination, “well, I will see you in two days then.” Three days would be too risky. Two days she would be thirsty enough to accept anything, even if it was drugged. Walking out I kept my smile as I got to the stairs. Little did she know ____ did exactly what I wanted. Battle two won. Now how would she do for a third time?


	3. Battle of the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran comes back, you refuse what he offers you and he has a bit of a breakdown. Leaving he visits the Savior.  
> Also will add in tags on possible GAME SPOILERS. Don't want spoilers don't read!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!!! I am alive, just after all that crap happened I lost motivation. Then I got sick, I still am sick but it isn't life threatening. I can look at a computer without feeling sick or going to have my head explode. Doctors got rid of the migraines but still not fully better. Minor headaches and a few other issues not allowing me to go places on my own or even drive.  
> It isn't life threatening and I apologize to everyone who I put on hold reading this. While I was unable to write I kept thinking of my stories a few times a month at least and felt so bad.  
> So this is an apology and Christmas gift from me to you. Love you all.  
> ~Miss _Unknown

Eyes closed you shiver a bit, it was slightly chilled down here and you hurt. The floor had made your ass numb long ago, and lack of water had changed your core temperature. Honestly you didn’t know how long it had been, some ‘disciples’ you could only guess come in to let you use the bathroom but that was it. It had to be the second day. Your mouth was a bit dry and throat was sticking. Closing your eyes you take a few breaths trying to keep your heart rate down again. Did he forget you?

It had to be time or past the time shouldn’t it?! Shutting your eyes you lay back and fight the nausea building in your stomach. Footfalls are heard getting closer but you ignore them. It wouldn’t be him. He was just playing with you, you would probably die.

“Princess~?”   
Groaning a bit you turn your head away, great now you were hallucinating. Feeling a tap, with what you presumed was a shoed foot, you looked up groggily and shivered a bit seeing him. Eyes closing again you try to swallow what little saliva you have and moisten your throat.  
“Princess?” He coos that pet name again, why wouldn’t he just leave if he was going to...opening your eyes he was now crouched in front of you. Eyes looking full of pity and sorrow, was that regret you saw? Whatever it was vanished just as quickly. Tipping your chin up he tips his head to lean in and ask, lips inches from yours “Princess, will you be good and listen to me now?”

Lips parting you try and speak but the effort was too much, only a rasp came out. But seeing this he took the bottled water and put it against his lips before setting it down, pressing his lips against yours after using his thumb and pointer finger to pry your jaw open. Allowing the water to trickle out you gulped down the water happily, reaching up a bit and gripping the edges of his jacket tightly. Shaking his head and pulling back the man, Unknown, smiles at you wiping away a stray drop of water with his thumb before putting it on your tongue.

“Now….all you have to do is take this. Princess….” Taking something out of his jacket he held a bottle with an eerie looking liquid, aqua- no mint color?

Eyeing the liquid his voice snapps you out of any muddled thoughts you had. “Princess, will you? You can be with me then, and you can roam around freely.” His offer sounded good, but you knew better. This was some sort of freaky cult, like you would take that crap. It looked good but, only because you were so dehydrated.  
Hopefully.  
“Don’t make me force you princess….” his voice seemed to change, almost warning you, kneeling down by your side he leans in and whispers in your ear. “I can be forceful if it calls for it. But maybe- you enjoy that kind of thing.” Hearing his suggestion you glare only to make him chuckle and pop the lid on the glass containing that liquid. He was only wasting his breath far as you were concerned. Pressing your lips together and turning your head away only seemed to amuse the man further.

“I wish you would have taken what I offered you a few days ago. It would have been much sweeter than this.” Thinking back you remember the milkshake he had offered you, now somewhat glad you didn’t take it. But also somewhat curious about what happened if you would have, you certainly wouldn’t be in this position now…

Grabbing the back of your head he laces his nimble fingers into your hair before giving a sharp tug, gritting your teeth you grimace but don’t cry out in pain. That is what he wanted, he wanted you to open your lips so he could pour that stuff down your throat. Narrowing his mint eyes you saw a glimmer of something in the low light- “Now (Y/N), don’t make me have to cut that pretty skin of yours...though it may look lovely with a few cuts on it. And I could pretty you up after I make you feel better.” The man, or Unknown as you dubbed him by his screen name and not knowing who the hell he was, seemed to almost be getting some sick kick out of fantasizing about that. Now what, not only was he a psycho part of a cult but also a pervert with a sick kink?

Tip of the blade pressing into your neck, right under your jaw, causes a sharp intake of breath and tears to prick at your eyes out of fear. Not wanting this to be the end, or to take that liquid he had. While your attention was on him and his on you a moment later you realize that he didn’t have the liquid, and the cap was off yet. He never put it back on. For a moment you take in a breath of air before moving your free leg and swiping at the ground almost blindly. Unknown’s attention quickly shifted off of you and onto something seemingly more important to him before you both hear a shatter. You had successfully kicked the bottle into the bars and caused it to break.

Turning slowly his eyes had a bit of a crazy look in them (You know the look), a few lines under his eyes from them wrinkling- but not from amusement. Fearful again you shift back only to stop since he still had a fistfull of your hair and he uses it to pull you closer to him. Knife right by your jugular now, tip digging into your skin, dragging it he moves to your collarbone before tapping the knife against the bone that lay right under your flesh there. “You really shouldn’t have done that (Y/N). Now I have to make another one, I doubt the Savior will be happy either. She may just have another disciple discipline you since I didn’t do it right….” Eyes staring where his knife was he starts talking again. “I never could do anything right….not like _HIM_. No, he always seemed perfect but he wasn’t. He is nothing but a liar. And I’m going to expose him for the fake he is. Him and the rest of the RFA, maybe the Savior won’t let them in after they have all been tainted by the lies of that traitor, and him…”

Shoulders shaking he pulls the knife back giving a bit of a laugh, sounding hysterical, putting the knife away before covering his face with a hand and the other at his stomach. Curling over, though you thought you saw tears from his eyes.

At the flip of a switch he seemed to change again and straightens himself, standing as he looks down at you. “No…. I won’t be weak again. I won’t be like that again when he left me.” Tipping his head Unknown leans over and tips your chin up, lips inches from your own as he stared intently into your eyes. “I won’t let him take you Princess, no one. Not even the Savior can take you from me. Now you be good, I have to go tell the Savior what has happened and make another elixir for you to drink. I will save you. My princess.”

Those last words Unknown departs from you, leaving you alone once again as his footfalls fade down the hallway. His little ‘episode’ scared you, but you wanted to help him too, almost feeling his pain. You never could stand another person to be hurt, he had to have a reason acting like that. He said he was going to save you, but you were going to save him.

~Unknown~

Leaving (Y/n) behind Unknown walks quickly to the Savior’s throne room, he didn’t want her down in that Hell hole another moment. There had to be a way to get her out sooner rather than later. The Savior said even if this plan failed she wanted this girl, no (Y/n) , to be the one to gain the trust of the RFA.

Entering he walks briskly and kneel once iin her presence, “Savior….” glancing up and spotting her gaze on him, signaling to continue. “(Y/n) didn’t enter as planned, that you know. And after a few days of being deprived she hasn’t taken the elixir either. She….” hesitating Unknown shifts in his spot before the blonde woman speaks. “Saeran, I already know what happened-…. look at me, my disciple.” Standing she walks and gingerly tips Unknown/Saeran’s chin up, her green eyes boring into his own mint tinted orbs.

“I will allow you to make her another elixir, but if this one fails I will personally cleanse her. Is that clear? But, I notice you also think fondly of this girl, no? You used her name without hesitation, and after watching her for a few weeks you seemed so eager to go find and bring her to my old...home.” Using home like it left a bad taste in her mouth Rika continues. “(Y/n), she is special to you isn’t she Saeran?”

“Yes….my Savior.”

Voice meek and glancing to the side Saeran was brought back to looking into the Saviors eyes when she chuckles. “I thought so~. If that is the case, then don’t you want to bring her into Magenta yourself? Save her and show her how much you love and devote yourself to her?” Alarmed his voice trembles looking into the Savior’s eyes “Y-you would allow me to show her….show her Paradise, my Savior? To show, how I care and cherish her…?”

“Yes, but that will all depend on you my dear little disciple. All on how you handle giving her this next Elixir of Salvation. Think, wouldn’t you gain her trust and love more by taking her out of the dungeon? Poor thing must be scared to death.”  
Standing she turns and walks back to her throne, tipping her head and placing a hand on her chin. “Now go, go and show her what Paradise we can bring those who are worthy here at Magenta~”

Bowing his head Saeran smiles to himself and softly replied ‘Yes my Savior.’ before standing and exiting the room.

Yes, he had ought to of thought of that sooner. Making you feel more at ease would soothe you, thinking back about his childhood now made him feel bad about his treatment on you. Barking orders at a couple of decipeles to ready a room that was nearly done Saeran narrows his eyes when they replied they weren’t expecting anyone to start living there till a few weeks from now. “Well hurry it up! I want it done in a couple hours, or else.” Dropping his voice Saeran let that carry his warning, if they were smart they would work double time to get the room done for his Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, thanks for the support on my other work!  
> <3  
> Miss_Unknown


End file.
